Greek and Roman: Jasper
by myfictionreality
Summary: Jeyna shippers beware! This will be a series of one shots focusing on Jason and Piper. Can a Greek and a Roman really be together? Most chapters are unrelated. I will try to stay away from complete fluffiness but... no promises ;) Rated T for possible violence and maybe language...Jasper/Jiper however you say it
1. Letting Go

**Hi! Gwen here :) wrote this piece focusing on one of the 'what ifs' I thought about after reading MOA. I love writing about possibilities- its my thing.**

**Sadly, I do not own The Heroes of Olympus series, all rights go to Mr. Riordan. *tear***

**I hope you like it! Remember to give feedback! Thanks 3**

**Third Person**

Piper couldn't believe her eyes. Percy and Annabeth, the two most powerful demigods on the planet, were about to fall into the unfathomable depths of Tartarus. Her body was trembling from fear, her fingers tight around Katoptris. No matter what anyone did, the two where falling. Any second now and Percy's grip would falter.

Just then, Jason pushed through the small crowd of demigods and toward where Percy and Annabeth clung to the edge. Realizing what his intentions were, Piper's breath quickened and her heart skipped a beat. "No, Jason!" She whispered to herself, reciting a silent prayer to Zeus, then Aphrodite.

Jason used his flying ability to reach Percy and Annabeth, and grabbed onto Percy's wrist. "Percy, let go!" Jason yelled over the howling of the wind. "I'll get you guys, just let go!"

Percy obliged, having a limited amount of choices. Jason's face immediately took on a look of agony, his body desperately trying to keep the weight of all three of them in the air, despite the strong force of Tartarus pulling them in opposite directions.

This went on for a few minutes before Jason had to let go. He was not strong enough. In the last seconds before Jason gave up, he looked over at Piper. His eyes said everything in that moment. "I'm sorry for not being your hero, I'm sorry for not holding on long enough," and "I love you." Piper screamed as all three demigods fell into the never ending darkness. In a blink of an eye, the love of Piper's life was gone.

**Piper- Six months later**

I tossed in bed at the sound of my alarm clock, not wanting to get up in fear of living another day without Jason. It had been six months; I knew he wasn't coming back. The quest succeeded, we met Percy and Annabeth at the Doors of Death and defeated Gaea. But all victories come with a price.

Jason never made it out of Tartarus. Percy told me the news after the battle was won. Jason had sacrificed himself to save Annabeth and him. A cyclops took Jason even deeper into Tartarus to hold him hostage against Zeus.

We had hope, but I was not that foolish to believe that I will ever see my boyfriend's face again.

I began my morning like I did any other, a crying fit. I covered my face with my hands and sat up in bed. A picture of Jason and I holding hands outside the Argo II before take-off hung on the wall beside my bed. I stared at myself in the picture. I looked so happy, and so did Jason in the picture. We looked like the happiest people in the world in that moment.

I knew I would never look that happy again. Ever since the battle, I had lost ten pounds. My cheeks were permanently red from crying and I had dark circles under my eyes. I still got up every morning, I still participated in camp activities, but everyone noticed my sadness. I hoped that someday Aphrodite would take pity on me and help me move on. However, I hadn't had any luck.

I lead my cabin to breakfast. Heartbreak or not, I was still head camper. As I sat down at the Aphrodite table, Chiron approached me. "You will be taking a field trip today along with your quest mates. The gods are expecting you on Mount Olympus." I nodded with excitement. What could the gods want? "Prepare to leave at 11:30," said Chiron.

At 11:30 sharp, the six of us gathered by the pine tree. Frank was not with us, he went to the Roman Camp after breaking up with Hazel right after the final battle. It was very unexpected, we were all baffled at his sudden turn in behavior. Hazel returned his piece of wood to him and he left without glancing back. Ever since then, Leo hadn't left Hazel's side. The two had become quite the future couple. Hazel decided to stay with us at Camp Half-Blood because she barely knew anyone at Camp Jupiter and her half brother, Nico mainly stayed here.

We all piled in the camp van and headed for New York. Percy and Annabeth kept the mood light, blasting pop music from the radio while everyone sung along. Leo had made it his life's purpose to make Hazel laugh as often as possible, so giggles filled the car. Even Nico was chuckling to himself. I was the only one silent, staring up at the clouds in the sky, which reminded me of Jason.

My Blonde Super Man, Sparky, both nicknames I teased him with because he could fly and shoot lightning. Now here I was, referring to him in past tense. Why did you have to do that Jason? Why did you have to go to such lengths just to attempt to save two people you barely knew? Why aren't you here with me?

**Jason**

I began this morning like I did any other. Not that you can tell what time of day it is in the literal pit of hell; I called it morning when Polyphemus kicked me from my sleep. Tears filled my eyes. I had had an awful dream about Piper. My captor, who is none other than the largest Cyclops to ever roam the earth, was ripping her apart. Piper's tortured screams echoed through my head as I got to work polishing Polyphemus's shoes.

I had been a servant/hostage for a very long time. I had no indication of how many days exactly. I just knew that every day is more difficult than the next. More than anything, I yearned to be with my friends back at camp. I wanted to hear Piper's laugh again, not just her screams that haunted me in my sleep.

I was in the middle of sweeping the filthy floor of Polyphemus's cave when a blinding light tore through the room. Before my eyes stood the goddess of love herself, Aphrodite, my girlfriend's mother. I had never been so relieved.

"Aphrodite!" I shouted, running to her.

"Hush, my hero," she said, glancing over through the door where the Cyclops was busy boiling a pot for tonight's dinner. "Polyphemus mustn't know of my presence."

"How's Piper?" I ask eagerly.

"My daughter..." Aphrodite trails off, thinking of a response. "Is less than okay, but she will be so much better when she sees you today." My heart quickens and my spirits are lifted. I'm going home? "We have been trying for six months, the gods and I, to get you out of here. Because this was Piper's one desire that she brought before the council when she earned it after helping win the fight against Gaea. We did not guarantee it, but here we are, making her wish come true! I am ever so pleased to see you alive Jason Grace."

As she spoke those words, there was another flash of white light.

When I opened my eyes, I was in the center of a large room, surrounded by massive thrones with godly figures towering over my head. I was on Mount Olympus. I glanced down at my body, which should have been dirty and beaten, but Aphrodite must have fixed me up to go before the gods.

"Jason Grace." My father boomed. His voice echoed off the marble walls and bounced

throughout the room. The gods seemed to have taken on some in between form: not quite Greek, not quite Roman- a mixture of the two. "My son, welcome back. Your friends will be here shortly."

I couldn't believe that I was going to see everyone again. Just thinking about seeing Piper in a few minutes was exhilarating.

**Piper**

The elevator ride seemed to take hours. Mount Olympus was on the 600th floor of the Empire State Building. Anxiety ate away at my stomach and questions as to why the gods called upon us filled my mind. Did we have to go on another quest?

We entered the Palace of the Gods, and I knew the reason why they called us here when I see who stood in the middle of the room.

Jason Grace, my Jason Grace, stood before me, beaming. His blue eyes looked clearer than I had ever seen them, maybe just because I hadn't laid eyes on him for six months. Six months was way too long.

"Piper!" Jason called, running toward me. I couldn't move a muscle, afraid that if I did, this dream would be over and I would wake up to another miserably dark day. Tears flooded down my cheeks and I covered my mouth to muffle the sobs that wracked my body.

I knew this wasn't a dream when Jason threw his arms around me and I was pressed into his warm embrace. I felt alive again, at home finally. "Jason," I sobbed into his chest. "I thought...I thought you were...you were dead."

"I'm only alive because you wished for me," He said, holding me closer. I hugged him, then pulled away slightly so I could cup his face in my hands.

"What else would I possibly wish for?" I asked. I kissed him. In that kiss were all the things we need to say to each other. It didn't make up for not having him for six months, but it came close.

When we broke apart, the rest of the crew bombarded Jason with hugs. Hazel was crying almost as hysterically as I was and Annabeth couldn't stop a silent tear from sliding down her cheek.

Jason kept my hand in his the whole time, our fingers tightly entwined.

I never wanted to let go.


	2. Divided

**This chapter takes place after the Seven return from defeating Gaea and what would happen between the two camps. Oh and by the way I love Leo so much… I just can't explain it. I also ship Lazel so they will probably be in here sometimes along with Percabeth **

**Percy: Awesome Annabeth! We're in the story!**

**Annabeth: Well duh Seaweed Brain!**

**Piper: Wait… but this isn't the real book.**

**Gwen (me, not the character): Right, Rick Riordan owns the series and he has all the rights to all of you.**

**Okay that's my fail of a disclaimer. Here it goes! I think this chapter will be in Piper's POV. She's a lot like me so it's easier for me to write as her.**

Piper

The Olympians really know how to party. Mount Olympus is lit up with lanterns. With the wave of his hand, Zeus/Jupiter makes food appear on long tables at each side of the room. Music fills the room and all the gods shrink down to mortal size. They have taken on an in-between stage. They're not quite Roman, but not Greek either.

We won. I still can't believe it. We actually defeated Gaea. Jason grips my hand. I see Reyna enter the room, tailed by Octavian. My nose crinkles in disgust. Camp Jupiter invaded Camp Half-Blood while we, the Seven, were battling Gaea, which was completely unfair. We asked for reinforcements from Camp Half-Blood, cutting the amount of campers fighting the Romans at camp in half. Camp Jupiter easily won.

As my reward from the Gods, I asked for help rebuilding camp. Zeus happily obliged, repairing the damage with a snap of his finger.

Jason was offered immortality. He thankfully declined, just like Percy did. Instead, he asked for the gods to never pull a stunt like that again: erasing campers' memories and switching them, etc. Apparently he was more affected by the whole situation than I thought. The gods promised to tell us their plans from now on.

I glance over at Jason, who's glaring at Reyna icily. I grimace. I am disappointed that their relationship has come to this. I have heard stories of the adventures Jason and Reyna used to have together. It's sad that the quarrel between the Greeks and the Romans caused them to drift apart.

The Romans who have just arrived seem out of place. The Greeks move away from them, forming a clear gap in the middle of the room; each group on opposite sides. The Seven gather in the center of the space awkwardly. We don't know which side to choose.

I inch closer to Jason and glance around anxiously. Everyone is silent. You could hear a pin drop. Reyna clears her throat.

"We've come to collect our campers. And our praetor, Jason Grace. Since you're done with your quest, we would like our people back."

With that, the room erupts with chatter. Greeks yell at Romans, Romans yell at Greeks. Jason's face is shocked. His clear blue eyes, the ones I fell in love with, are filled with confusion.

"Go," I whisper to him. Tears prick the back of my eyes. "You're Roman, Jason. You have to go."

"No, I don't," Jason says. "I don't want to leave you."

"But…" I trail off. "You might have to." Jason envelops me in a tight embrace, pecking my forehead.

Octavian yells above the crowd. "We will fight for our campers." The room goes quiet once again. "If you want your little Greek friends to stay alive, you have to come with us."

"You can't do that!" Hazel shrieks, lunging at Reyna. Leo holds her back.

"Yes we can," Octavian's tone is menacing. I cringe.

Jason lets go of my hand slowly and steps forward. "If I go with you, you have to promise not to hurt them." He gestures at the Greeks. My breath hitches in my throat. I choke back a sob. Jason looks back at me longingly.

I never believed them when they said a Greek and a Roman can never be together.

I understand it now.

It's a week later. I lay on my bed in Cabin 10. The blankets are strewn away from all my tossing and turning. I glance at the clock. 1:33 AM.

Jason was forced to go back to Camp Jupiter. I have accepted it; that's where he's meant to be. At first I couldn't imagine life without my other half, but I've convinced myself that I will see him again, no matter what.

I don't think I'll ever get any sleep, so I decide to get some fresh air. I sit up in bed and pull on my slippers. I grab my dagger and shove it in the pocket of my hoodie, just in case. As quietly as possible, I slip outside into the cool night air.

I find my way to the beach by the lake. The air is silent except for the faint hum of crickets. Sand sifts into my slippers as I sit down. Moonlight and the stars illuminate the night. I take a deep breath. I let myself think.

It's hard to believe how far I've come. Just a year ago I was at Wilderness High School, living a close-to-normal teenage life. I had a boyfriend, who turned out to be a trick of the mist, and that's when this whole roller coaster started. I remember the panic I felt that day on the bus like it was just yesterday. The feeling is still fresh in my mind. I know I will never forget it.

Jason was all I had. My dad was busy all the time and I didn't have any friends. Jason was always there for me. For him to forget about me was like being stabbed. He didn't actually forget who I was, he never knew me in the first place; I just thought he did. The sting was still hard to bear.

Then Jason jumped off the Grand Canyon for me, even before he knew he could fly. He did it simply to die with me. It reminds me of how Percy fell into Tartarus with Annabeth. Whenever I doubt Jason's love for me, I just remember the Grand Canyon. He jumped off a cliff without knowing he could fly or even who I was really.

Since then, we've saved the world together. I can't believe it all ended so fast. Now here I am, without him once again like nothing happened. He's back where he belongs and I'm where I belong. But do we really belong here, without each other?

The next morning, I receive a letter in the mail. I rush back to my cabin to open it.

_Dear Piper,_

_ I miss you. A lot. I'm sorry I had to leave; it was to protect you. You said I belong here, but I realized that you're wrong, Pipes. I don't belong here, with people I barely know anymore. I belong with you._

_ So I've convinced Reyna to bring our campers to visit Camp Half-Blood on a strict truce. I don't even think we're allowed to bring our own weapons._

_ The "merge" idea was presented by Hera/Juno in the very beginning of the quest when she switched Percy and I. I'm not saying that her actions were right. She was right about one thing though: the two camps as one would be very powerful._

_It also kills me to see my old friends and you guys fight like this. I hope you'll understand and get Percy, Annabeth, Leo and Nico in on the plan. We've already contacted Chiron and he has agreed to give Camp Jupiter another chance. _

_ I love you, Pipes. I can't wait to see you. I hope to see you next week if all works out well!_

_-Jason_

After reading the letter about five times, I rush over to the Pavilion where the Greeks of the Seven plus Nico and Thalia are talking. I hand the letter to Annabeth. She skims it over and shows it to Percy, who passes it to Thalia, who gives it to Nico, who shoves it to Leo.

"Can someone just explain this," Leo protests. "I don't feel like reading."

We all roll our eyes, but Annabeth jumps in and swiftly explains the plan to Leo.

"You mean I'll get to see Hazel again?" He asks eagerly, rocking back and forth on his feet in excitement.

"Yes," I say, eyes shining.

The next day, the Romans arrive. It's a commotion at the Pine Tree. I push through the crowds of demigods to get to the one person I want to see most: Jason. I see him toward the front of the pack of Romans. His face lights up when his eyes meet mine. I tackle him with a hug.

"Hey Pipes!" Jason seems so happy he can't control the grin on his face.

"I can't believe you're here!" I say excitedly.

"Me neither." He kisses me passionately, despite all the people around.

The two groups of campers surround the campfire that night. There is a clear gap in the middle of the Greeks and the Romans. I shudder. The normally raging fire is weak and blue-colored from the tentativeness between the two groups of demigods. Jason's arm is around me, but the cold atmosphere still bites at me.

Reyna is throwing daggers at me with the stare she's giving. I inch closer to Jason. I'm not sure Reyna came without a weapon as she promised to. I wouldn't be surprised if she kills me in my sleep tonight.

Suddenly, Octavian stands with a mad look in his eyes. He's holding a headless teddy bear in one hand and a dagger in the other. I realize with a shock that he has my dagger, Katoptris. The little creep must have snuck into my cabin and taken it from my bunk.

"Attention!" Octavian shrieks, shaking the teddy bear violently. "I have foreseen something terrible! The Greeks are using us! They have a secret plot to destroy our camp."

"That's bull!" Someone yells from the back of the circle.

"You want proof?" Octavian smiles deviously. "I saw it in this dagger. Katoptris: used by Helen of Troy herself. It showed me what the Greeks are secretly plotting."

Percy stands up. "That's not possible. Only Piper can use the dagger as a looking glass. It's her weapon."

Annabeth joins Percy by standing up next to him. The two instantly link hands as if it's second nature to them. "We're not planning anything. If we were, you wouldn't know about it." That crosses the line.

"The Greek lies!" yells Octavian. A handful of Romans have risen to their feet, forming a clump behind him. They repeat those three words until the whole half of the campfire circle is chanting: "The Greeks lie" at the top of their lungs. The only Roman who isn't participating in the chant is Reyna, who stands at Octavian's side in silence, her _spatha _unsheathed.

I don't know exactly how it happens, but before I can count to ten, we are in the midst of a battle. I am left helpless without a weapon, so I dodge blow after blow, making my way through the fighting mess to approach Octavian. Now that the dagger has served its purpose for him, he has left it on the ground.

I sweep it up and dash back into the heat of the battle. I almost run into Reyna, who raises her sword, but I dodge when she swipes. Our weapons clang together, the sound of imperial gold on celestial bronze resonates throughout the camp.

"You were always jealous of me, weren't you?" Reyna taunts through clenched teeth. "Jason is Roman. You can't keep him here, you Aphrodite witch."

"Excuse me," I say, slashing my knife in front of her. If she didn't move out of the way, I would have sliced her in half. "Jason _wants_ to stay here. He's Roman, yes. But not this kind of Roman."

Reyna grunts. I feel a burst of pain erupt in my left shoulder where her sword cut my skin. Hot blood runs down my arm. A cry escapes my lungs involuntarily. Pain clouds my vision. I stumble. The last thing I see before fading away is blonde hair and a purple shirt, jumping in front of me. There's a flash of gold, then everything goes black.

A voice echoes in my head, distant and quiet. "Piper, wake up. Please, Pipes?" The last part is barely audible. "Come back to me." I feel a shaking hand gripping mine. I slip back into unconsciousness.

When I come to, it seems to be afternoon from what I can see in between the flaps of the infirmary tent. The hand that was holding mine earlier is slacked. Jason is sitting sprawled out on a chair next to my bed, sound asleep.

"Jason?" I tap his hand. I don't want to interrupt his sleep, he barely gets any, but I need to know what's happening.

At the sound of my voice, Jason's eyes blink open. "Pipes!" He says when he sees me awake.

"What happened?" I ask. "How long was I out?" I struggle to sit up. Jason helps me until I'm half sitting, leaning against about five pillows.

"About two days. The wound was really deep and by the time we got you here, you had lost a ton of blood." He squeezes my hand.

"Where are the Romans?"

"Gone," Jason replies gravely. "We drove them out. I can't stand to see them anymore. Hazel and Frank are still here though."

"But Jason, they were your family." I can't believe things have ended this way.

"They aren't my family anymore. They couldn't accept this other life I have now; with all of you. I could never be myself at Camp Jupiter without someone telling me to be the hero. Here I'm free, Piper."

"What about Reyna? She was your best friend," my voice cracks. Jason reaches across and wraps me in his arms.

"It doesn't matter. She wasn't there for me in the end. And she hurt you, Pipes. Reyna's not my friend if she couldn't accept my new family."

When the gods warned us that a Greek and a Roman could never be together, I think they were half right. A Greek and a Roman can't be together without giving up everything.


	3. Fireworks

**YO IT'S GWEN! what's up? Does anyone have any suggestions for good PJO/HoO authors/stories I should read? I don't like reading AU…Today I saw a story where Percy was a vampire… I was like lol no. just no. **

**No offense to whoever wrote that story if you're reading this. I just saw the word vampire in the summary and I kept scrolling. ANYWAY so it would be great if you could leave suggestions in the reviews :D**

**Does anyone actually read my author's notes? I hardly ever read AN's when I read stories unless it's from a writer I really like on here. That might be just me.**

**Okay so now to talk about the story! This chapter is unrelated to the previous one, but it might connect to it kinda. I'm not giving to much away, but Piper has a little discussion with her mother concerning a certain blonde-haired, blue-eyed son of jupiter….**

Piper's POV

I'm actually having a normal dream for once. Well, normal in demigod terms. Considering the fact that I've seen glimpses of death and destruction in my dreams countless times, it's comforting to finally be having a peaceful dream.

Until my lovely mother decides to interrupt.

My grandfather's old porch fades away and I find myself in a Forever 21, surrounded by popping neon colors and sparkles. The air reeks of perfume. My mom is bustling around; three dresses piled in her arms. She's flawless as usual. Her eyes reflect mine; changing color every time she blinks, every time she moves.

"Mom!" I say. "I was actually having a good dream. Can't you pop in during a nightmare next time?"

"Oh, honey," Aphrodite says, rushing over to me. She promptly drops the dresses and envelops me in her arms. Her hairspray tickles my nose and I stifle a sneeze. "It's so good to see you! I'm sorry to barge in like this, but I need an update. How's Jason?"

"He's fine, Mom."

"Ahem. Details darling." With a snap of her fingers, my mom transports us out of the Forever 21. We are seated in fluffy chairs at a table in a regal, Greek pavilion. Teacups sit on the table as well as sugar and crumpets.

I look down at myself to see the clothes Mom has picked out for me. I'm wearing one of the dresses Aphrodite had in Forever 21. It's knee-length, pale blue and strapless.

"Mother!" I exclaim. I've gotten used to this by now. I remember when I first got claimed, in front of the entire camp.

"I'm sorry, but I knew it would look stunning on you."

I don't need a mirror to know how much make up I have on. My hair is curled to perfection.

"So! Where were we?" Aphrodite sips her tea. "Ah! Details."

I huff before answering. "Jason just asked me to the Fireworks yesterday." My mom nods as if she's expecting more. "We went on a triple date with Percy, Annabeth, Leo, and Hazel the other day out of camp. Chiron let us go to a good pizza place near Percy's family's apartment."

Aphrodite chuckles. "Darling, I know where you've been. I want to know about the future."

"Jason and I? Our future?" I think for a second. "I've never really thought about it. Why?"

"Well all relationships end at some point. That is, unless you and Jason end up married. Oh, wouldn't that be wonderful?" My mom's eyes shine and I know she's imagining it as she speaks. "I guess what I'm asking is, do you want to be with Jason for the rest of your life? Is he really what you want?"

I can't believe she asked such a ridiculous question. "Of course! Jason is everything to me." Aphrodite raises her eyebrows. I need to prove to her that Jason and I deserve to be together in peace. I don't want her messing with our relationship to entertain her like she has been known to in the past. My mother loves a good Romeo and Juliet. I don't feel like being Juliet though.

"Jason was there for me, even when he didn't know who I was. He jumped off the side of the Grand Canyon for me, he protected me, and he learned to love me, even when I was in hysterics. He prefers it when I don't have make up on. Jason is hard on himself. He didn't tell me when it was his birthday, just so we could focus on the quest. He puts others before himself, and has proved himself too many times to name. I can't describe it Mom… I'm in love."

Aphrodite smiles. "Then your future is bright, my dear."

With that, the dream faded.

The next night, Jason and I are sitting together under the summer night sky, watching the fireworks. He's holding my hand, rubbing circles on my palm with his thumb.

"Jason," I ask hesitantly. He looks up into my eyes. "What do you think is in the future for us?"

Jason sighs. "Pipes, to be honest, I don't know. We're demigods. Anything could happen. All I know is that whatever the future has in store for us, I want to be with you, Piper. That's all I know about the future. We will be together."

A promise. The fireworks have never seemed so bright.


End file.
